New Year's Eve
by lanasregal
Summary: Why Regina Mills grew to love New Year's Eve? 2 years can change a lot in one's life and surprises make everything better.


_Hello everyone! Happy New Year to you all! I hope you will have a wonderful 2018! I wrote this story yesterday because I was in the mood to do so.  
As usual, I just want to say that, you probably will see I'm not English nor American so my writing is not the best and also I don't think I'm that great in writing.I just simply wanted to do something for my fandom and share this little snippet with you. I apologize for all mistakes in advance, this story is not betaed but I tried to discover as many mistakes as I could. There will be a little note at the end as well, so without any further ado, please enjoy, maybe leave a review if you can and feel like it!  
All the best, Kata_

* * *

There was a time in Regina Mills' life, when she absolutely loathed New Year's Eve. A few years ago she couldn't imagine spending that day, night celebrating. However, this year topped everything she ever imagined. True, last year wasn't so bad either but this year was really perfect for her, in every sense of the word.

2016 brought her the greatest gift in her life so far, that year brought her the love of her life in the form of Robin of Locksley, the insanely handsome English man, who only came to the States for a semester to finish off his Ph.D. Yes, when he arrived in January, he originally planned to go back to England after working on his dissertation project but life happened, Regina Mills happened.

She was a 22 years old science major, a year under him, as it turned out during their impromptu coffee date after he, not so gracefully, bumped into her on campus. She angrily snapped at him, advising to watch out and crouched down to pick up her belongings, that were scattered all over around them thanks to their unlucky (or lucky) crash. Being a true gentleman that he is, he immediately helped her pick up her stuff and repeatedly apologized for crashing into her when out of nowhere she started laughing. Her laugh was the most beautiful sound his ears have ever heard and it was only then, that he cast a look at her. He was stunned, she was the most utterly wonderful girl he ever laid eyes on and she kept laughing at him for a good minute before finally saying a word.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry but you should have seen your face! It was hilarious. You looked like you were just caught committing a crime." she stated between little laughs. His cheeks turned bright pink, he felt mortified. Great, he thought, it was a great first impression to make.  
"I'm so sorry milady. I was so caught up in the map, I wasn't looking. I hope you alright. I didn't hurt you, did I?"  
"I'm fine, thank you. I haven't seen you here before. Are you new?" she asked the harshness that was in her voice after their crash was gone and was replaced with softness. He, once again was speechless, this scared and surprised him at the same time. Being short on words was not his usual thing, he was really good when it came to flirting but it seemed this girl in front of him made him mute. When he was able to form words, he held out his hand and said "The name is Robin, Robin of Locksley and yes I'm new. This is my first day here. I'm from England. And you are?" accepting his handshake she answered already playing with him "Nice to meet you, Robin, Robin of Locksley, the name is Regina. Regina Mills." flashing him a bright smile she broke the handhold. "What brings you here all the way from England Robin?" she asked him. "I'm here to complete my Ph.D., being abroad looks good on one's CV I must say. I know this may seem forward and I apologize in advance but may I invite you to coffee? To make up for my poor introduction of myself?" he sheepishly offered her. Letting out a breathy chuckle she accepted the offer and that's how they ended up on their first date (this fact was established at a later date).

* * *

Following that day, more dates happened and the two grew closer and closer. On their fifth date, after he escorted her to her apartment she grabbed his jacket, pulled him into her and smashed their lips together in a bruising kiss. His hand immediately found its way into her hair, while hers ventured lower and closed around his waist, pressing herself into him. When air and breathing became necessary they broke the kiss but not wanting to separate, rested their foreheads against each others.

Panting, he broke the silence and confessed "You have no idea how long and how badly I wanted to do that." he gave her a little peck and flashed his dimpled smile that made her knees go weak since the first time she saw it. "I, probably have an idea how long you wanted to do that. I wanted it just as bad and I have to tell you I wasn't wrong, just so you know." she got him confused there for a moment. "What do you mean?" "I mean, that I wondered if you are a good kisser or not. I was absolutely right. You are an excellent kisser. One I would like to kiss some more in the future." she told him. He let out a laugh and hugged her close to him. "I'd like that a lot."

"Would you like to come in, Robin? I can make tea. Probably not as good as your mum but still." she invited him in, hoping he will accept because she really didn't want their night to end just yet. "Hmm, Miss Mills I see what you're doing. Bribing an English man with tea. How clever!" he joked and she chuckled. "Joke aside, I'd like to come in if it's not a problem. I have to admit I'm not for this night to end just yet. I quite enjoy spending time with an American beauty such as yourself" he winked at her. She blushed and gave him a soft kiss then fished out her keys from her bag and opened the door. Stepping inside the house Robin helped her out of her coat then he hooked hers and his as well on the coatrack. Kicking off her heels, Regina immediately became 5 inches smaller and incredibly cute. She showed the way to her kitchen and put the kettle on. Searching in the cabinets she said "You can choose! Earl Grey, Raspberry-Lemon or Vanilla-Honey." "I'll take Earl Grey. That's my favorite."

"Mine as well. Two Earl Grey's coming up then, you can go take a seat in the living room. I'll be there in a moment." she offered him. "I'd rather stay here with you Regina. Can I help with anything?" "It's fine, thank you. I want to impress you with my tea making talent." laughing at her adorable nature he sneaked up behind her and hugged her, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. While they waited for the water to boil they made small talk. It came so naturally to talk with him and she really liked that. When the teas were ready, they made their way into the living room and sat down on the comfy sofa she had in front of the TV. While sipping their tea he played with her fingers. "I meant to ask you this for a few days now" he started "we've been on four, well with today's date, on five dates now and I'd really like to know if you see any chance at…" "YES!" she shouted mid-sentence. Realizing what she just did she clamped her hand over her mouth, swallowing down her nerves. Upon seeing Robin's beaming smile, she let out a laugh, though.

"I'm sorry but I feel you wanted to ask me to be your girlfriend and I absolutely, without a doubt would love that. I think I'm falling in love with you Robin. It might be soon to say that but I really feel this way. Whenever we are together I just feel at peace and happy. I just hope you feel the same." his answer didn't come out in words. He gently cupped her cheek and gave her a long, loving kiss pouring his emotions into it. Her arms sneaked around his neck pulling him close and breaking the kiss she started nipping at his jaw, making her way towards his neck, where she inhaled his woodsy scent, she's grown to love so much in the last 3 weeks. Burying her head in the crook of his neck she whispered "I'm so happy right now" "Me too, Regina. You've made me so very happy. I'm so glad I decided to come to the US and I'm even more glad I bumped into 'Miss Watch Out' on campus." and from that moment, their now official relationship grew stronger from day to day.

* * *

But May was fast approaching and Regina started to worry. She didn't dare to bring up the topic. She couldn't think about losing him. Little did she know she shouldn't be afraid of that, not one bit, because Robin already made arrangements for staying with her in the US. At the last weekend of April, two weeks before he supposedly had to leave to head back to England, Regina couldn't live in worry anymore and during dinner she blurted out the question. "Robin, when will you leave me?" tears were streaming down her face the moment she said his name. No, she couldn't lose him and even just thinking about him being thousands miles away made her cry. But when he started to chuckle at her, the worry was replaced with anger. Did he really take this that easy? The last months didn't mean anything to him that he was able to take their break-up this easily? "I was waiting for you to bring this up my love, I, actually have a surprise for you darling." he stood up from the table and went to search for something in his jacket. She was, the least to say, confused. What was going on? When he returned he gave her an envelope. "What is this Robin?" "Why don't you open it and find out my love." he planted a kiss on her head. With shaking hands, she teared the envelope open and tried to unfold the papers.

She read and reread the lines multiple times, not being able to comprehend what was really happening. "Is this for real Robin? You're really staying here?" in the papers it was written that he applied for the US citizenship and also he could receive his PhD in the States. "I am staying, my love. It's impossible to leave you. I could never. I hope you're not mad at me." Mad? At him? How could she be mad when he just announced that he's giving up his life and moves to the States just to be with her. Accompanying with a squeal she jumped onto him, clasping her legs around his waist tightly, peppering kisses all over his face, making him lose his balance, falling to the floor with her around him. They were lost in each other but he felt something wet on his face. She was crying. "Regina, baby, what's wrong?" he asked, worry lacing his voice. "No, no. Everything is perfect, these are happy tears. I'm so happy you're staying. I was going mad thinking about you leaving in two weeks. Robin. Move in with me." "What? Are you sure, Regina?" "I've never been more sure in anything in my life. I want you here with me every day. Please, at least consider it, okay?" she pleaded with her puppy eyes full on display. He could never say no to her.

"If you are sure, then I'll gladly move in with you, my love." "I think it calls for a celebration, right? I'll go grab the champagne, stay here Robin, don't move." jumping up she took off to the kitchen grabbing two glasses and a bottle of champagne. Robin relocate to the couch so she took a seat on his lap and gave him the honor of popping the bottle. Between sips of champagne she just couldn't keep her hands to herself. She kept touching him all over his body, not that it was a bother to him but he didn't want her to do something she will regret later. But the truth was that she's been thinking about this step for a while now. After all they've been together for almost 4 months now. She wanted to do this even if he were to leave in two weeks, which he wasn't anymore. "Robin" she whispered in his ear. "I want you." nipping at his skin she started to bunch up his t-shirt, raking her nails on his stomach when he grabbed her hands. "Love, you have no idea how badly I need and want you right now but we just made a life altering decision we both fly on happiness and I want us to have a perfect first time. I want to woo you when it happens." smiling at him she took his face between her palms and laid a loving kiss on his lips.

"I know you want to make things special Robin but believe me that I don't care about the circumstances when it comes to us. I love you no matter what, no matter where we are and I need you and want you. I could never regret making love to you and yes, you are right, we just made a life altering decision, which is exactly the reason we should take this step, after all, we will be living together. I won't force you if you really don't want to but I am hundred percent positive that I want this." she assured him and pecked his lips again. His hands tightened around her body and he caught her lips in a bruising kiss, pushing her down on the couch hovering over her, dismissing all thoughts about making everything perfect, when this here is real, perfect and true. She lifted her legs and squeezed them around his waist pulling his lower part into her and muttering into his ear "Bedroom. Now." with that he expertly hauled her up from the couch and took her to the bedroom where they spent the most passionate night of their life making love for the first time.

* * *

The weeks came and went fast after Robin's big move. He defended his Ph.D. and as a present Regina organized that his parents flew into New York for that weekend, of course only after she gave him his super special present, which included a private striptease and an endless night of passion. His parents adored Regina, not that it was a surprise to him. When it was time his parents went back to England they all made plans to come and visit sometime during the summer. After the 4th of July weekend, Regina visited England for the first time with Robin by his side. They spent two weeks there, Robin showing her around town and introducing her to his old mates. Everything went fine until after Tuck's older brother tried to hit on Regina. That put a damper on the mood but they got through it. Robin's grandparents especially told them to plan to stay a few days with them in the countryside. This meeting was Regina's favorite one so far. Robin's grandfather, Grandpa Roland was a real ladies man. He constantly flirted with Regina and there was a really special bond forming between them. His grandmother, Julie immediately fell in love with her as well, going on and on about how many good things she heard about Regina already.

When they got back to the states and Regina's final year started things got harder a bit with both of them being more occupied than before. They celebrated Halloween and Thanksgiving together in their own little bubble that was as strong as it was at the beginning of their relationship. When winter's break arrived Robin took off extra time around the holidays and they spent their first Christmas together. Regina's friends invited them over for a New Year's Eve celebration, where they were constantly reminded that they are sickeningly perfect together but of course, things had to be a bit problematic when, a random girl in the bar they were celebrating at, marched up to Robin and kissed him quite forcefully. Regina seeing the scene was furious and had to keep herself back from slapping that bitch right there. Despite this little hitch in the evening, still, it was the best New Year's Eve she had in a very long time.

In January, they celebrated their first anniversary and then the year went on. Regina's graduation was fast approaching and Robin really wanted to plan something special. So the week after her graduation, he booked a plane to Paris, more specifically to Disneyland. Regina was over the moon when he gave her the present and showed him just how much.

The 2017 holidays were just around the corner and they were both enthusiastically getting everything ready to spend their second Christmas together. Robin even more so because he had a whole plan in his head mapped out and he hoped everything will go as it was planned. On the morning of the 25th they opened presents, he swore Regina was a child when it came to Christmas, she was up early, ready to dive in her presents. They each opened one present then it was the other's turn to do so. Regina got to her last one that was hanging on the Christmas tree. She picked up the little note, that was neatly wrapped in the same wrapping paper as all of her other presents from Robin, and read the lines written on it, saying 'Turn around' and there he was Robin on one knee, with a beautiful ring in hand.

"Regina Mills, from the moment I bumped into you on that fine, January morning almost 2 years ago, I knew that you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I want it all with you. The good, the bad, the happy, the sad. I want the house, the dog, the children, I want to grow old with you and I want to sit on the porch supervising our grandchildren and telling them our story. So, Regina, the love of my life, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?" he finished his speech and was waiting for her answer. Tears were streaming down her face and she was sobbing. "My love, please say something" he pleaded. "Of…of course I will ma… marry you, Robin! I love you so much! Yes. A thousand times yes!" she finally composed herself and dragged him upon his feet, holding out her hand to him. Gently placing the ring on her finger he placed a kiss on it then on her mouth and they celebrated their engagement right there, under the Christmas tree. When they were spent and panting she jokingly said to him "I never thought I'd love the idea of a Christmas engagement but oh boy was I ever wrong. Christmas engagements are the best." she placed a kiss on his chest and felt a bubbly laugh erupting from him.

* * *

The newly engaged bubble was amazing, that's why they decided that this year, they will spend their New Year's Eve alone, just the two of them. They made a little camp in the living room and cozied up under a warm blanket, watching movies and sharing languid kisses every now and then. When the clock stroked 12, they welcomed the new year with a deep kiss and with Regina holding out a nicely wrapped package to him.

"What's the occasion, my love?" he asked confused. Their anniversary was a few weeks later and he didn't have a birthday either. "Take a look and you tell me what's the occasion." she nudged his arm. Robin sat down the couch and she took a seat next to him, folding her legs under her. Opening the present Robin pulled out a white baby grow that said "Baby Locksley-Mills, arriving August 2018', and a card that said 'Hello, Daddy' with a pregnancy test taped to its back. Robin looked up tears filling his eyes, Regina was already crying. "Are you…really?" he was stunned and so very happy. "I'm going to be a Daddy? We are having a baby?" "Yes, Robin, we are having a baby." with that being said he launched himself at her and kissed her, then he shot back like a fire just burned him

"Oh my god I'm sorry! I didn't hurt the baby, right?" chuckling at him she placed a sweet kiss on his lips and assured him that everything is fine. He kneeled down before her on the couch, spread her legs, rolled up her shirt and placed a loving kiss on her still flat stomach "Hi, baby! I'm your Daddy. I love you very much already even though I know nothing of you yet. I promise you that I'll take care of you and Mommy so well until you are born and when you are born I will spoil you rotten." "I think we created him or her on Thanksgiving. I'm 7 weeks pregnant." looking up from her belly he said, "Thank you, my love, for giving me the greatest present of all time."

There was a time when Regina Mills didn't like New Year's Eve but 2017 will always hold a special place in her heart. She spent that eve as a fiancé, a soon to be wife and a soon to be Mommy. She just hoped that next year, their little one being with them, will be just as amazing.

* * *

 _So I was very hesitant on whether to put smut in or not. As you can see I decided to leave it out. I love reading smut but unfortunately, I feel like I wouldn't do it justice writing it. I think it would have ruined a somewhat okay story if I put badly written sexy times in it. But if you are interested in where and how I pictured it feel free to tell me and I may try to do it!_


End file.
